The overall goal of this University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center SPORE is to facilitate innovative translational research in the prevention, detection, and treatment of bladder cancer leading to the elimination of this disease as a major health problem. Our Cancer Center contains a unique concentration of talented investigators who are dedicated to clinical, translational, and fundamental bladder cancer research. Our institution has given high priority to the Bladder Cancer Multi- disciplinary Program. The Program has recruited faculty within the institution, strengthened the research infrastructure, and funded several pilot studies. We are now poised to take advantage of the framework developed by this multi-disciplinary group to enable a rapid increase in the understanding of bladder cancer at the molecular and cellular level. Funding of this SPORE will greatly enhance our ability to translate insights from bladder cancer biology to more effective prevention, detection, and treatment of bladder cancer. The SPORE includes 5 projects that deal with 1) early detection and chemoprevention of bladder cancer, 2) epidemiology of bladder cancer 3) death receptors in bladder cancer progression and therapy, 4) biology and therapeutic targeting of the epidermal growth factor receptor in bladder cancer, and 5) improving gene therapy for superficial bladder cancer. This SPORE addresses clinical dilemmas develop effective strategies for chemoprevention, detection, molecular profiling and therapeutics, bioimmunotherapy, chemotherapy, supportive care, and community awareness.